Zombie
A body without life, but unable to find death. Through disease, dark magic or more "natural" circumstances, Zombies are born when a human woman dies, or rather when she does not die completely. The body of a Zombie does not decay or decompose, but its blood does not flow and its heart does not beat. How these creatures manage to move at all remains one of the medical world's greatest mysteries. Cursed to wander inside a pale, stagnating body, a Zombie desires only the warmth of living flesh, and will do anything to be in contact with it. Despite their cravings, Zombies will only ever assault men, though their have been a few cases in which women were the victims of Zombie attacks. Indeed, some Zombies have been reported to specifically target women instead of men. Zombies lack the mental capacity to seek prey on their own, and so they wander aimlessly in groups, behaving in ways that seem to poorly mimic the activities of their former lives. When a Zombie spots a man, she will engage in a frenzy and move towards him at surprisingly swift speeds. Once their target is pinned down, the Zombie tears off the clothes of her victim -- as well as any clothes she may have been wearing -- to be in contact with his warm, living body. A Zombie will frantically caress every part of a man's body with every part of her own, desperately absorbing as much body heat as she can. The Zombie's frenzy only grows more intense as she will start licking and nibbling over the man's body when touching is no longer enough. Finally, when she has absorbed enough heat, she will have enough energy to take things to the next level. When the foreplay concludes, a Zombie will rape her captured man, savagely and without pause. She will drain the man of his warm semen, filling her insides and making her feel alive again. Zombies can have sex for hours before they finally feel sated enough to stop. When this happens, the Zombie's body heat rises to a level just below that of a human, and she will embrace her prey as tightly as she can and peacefully doze off into sleep, something she is not able to do otherwise. During this time, her body enters a state similar to rigor mortis, and the man in her grasp will almost certainly be unable to escape until she wakes up. A Zombie that has been filled with the warmth of another man will regain many of its mental faculties, becoming close to being the person she was in life, although somewhat twisted. Even after regaining themselves, Zombies behave in deranged manner, having interest in dark and morbid things. As long as a Zombie is sustained with the warmth of the living, she will maintain her higher-functioning capabilities. Otherwise, she will gradually become cold and return to being a mindless husk. Zombies prefer intelligent men, as the brain is an organ that consumes much energy and can generate significant heat. A healthy, hard-working brain is like a magnet to a Zombie, and she will touch her forehead to that of her man, basking in the warmth of his mind.